Step in step with me
by angelfire123
Summary: AU in high school. OOC Inuyasha like a gentleman and sweet. an idea that jus was there InuxKag. U really got to read it. R&R :


**Step in step with me………**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But, the plot is mine 4ever (kukukuku)

InuKag

Konichi-wa!

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 yrs old. I go to Shikon High.

My life is pretty good. I do well in studies, say maths excluded. I got pretty great friends, ningen and youkai.

Well, an interesting person I'm forced to meet every day is Kikyo. I don't know which kami's humor it is but, she looks exactly like '**me' **few features excluded. We are in no way related, though many began calling us twins or sisters. But character wise, we're complete opposites. She is a bitchy, rude, arrogant, whore. She's pretty popular in school though: good grades mask everything that lies under. She's a year older than me, so we don't have to meet each other that often. Thank heavens for that. I don't think I'll be able to bear her attitude.

Kikyo's boyfriend is the popular younger Taisho brother, Inuyasha. He is a great dancer, soccer player and karate fighter, but he sucks at studies. I hear that he's a hanyou. But he's still pretty popular, his good looks I guess. Everyone knows that Kikyo two times Inuyasha with Naraku. I just don't know what he sees in her. Inuyasha and Kouga are rivals in everything. They compete on who gets more marks even though both get rock bottom marks.

Naraku, I can only describe him as the bastard of our school. He's times worse than Kikyo. He's in the school wrestling club and I hear that he always makes it a foul. He's also a hanyou. He's pretty infamous in the school.

Now, let me talk about my friends. Ayame is a red haired ookami youkai. She's head over heels in love with Kouga, another ookami. I tried to get them together many times, but failed miserably. I mean it backfired on me! Guys can be thick, but not that much! Both of them are very sweet and I think they make a pretty good couple.

Then there's Hojo. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are his biggest fans and all of them are my friends. I always said I was going out with Hojo, just to escape Kouga. But, both of us know (Kagome and Hojo) that it was not a real date. We are good friends anyway.

One very special member of our group is Sesshoumaru, the older Taisho brother. He is an all rounder and school's most popular guy. He's 3 years older than me and 2 years older than Inuyasha. He's graduating this year. He has a sweet girlfriend. She's my age but they were close for a very long time. Her name is Rin. Sesshoumaru is a full blooded youkai by the way.

Oh! I almost forgot my best friend, can you believe it? Her name is Sango. We're very close, almost like sisters. We have no secrets between us. Her boyfriend is the biggest hentai ever. But, he's very sweet and a good friend. After he met Sango, he has eyes only for her. At least she tries to make him to do that (in her style). They're cute together.

Both I and Sango have younger brothers. Mine is Souta; he's really mad about video games and we fight a lot. Sango's brother, Kohaku gets along with her sister quite well. He's a quiet boy, very sweet though. Well both our brothers are of the same age and are good friends.

There a lot of other people in my life like Ms. Kaede, our home room teacher, a bitchy gang consisting of Kagura, Yura and Kaguya. Of course headed by the biggest slut of them all, Kikyo.

Now, that we know about most of the people in my life, let's begin the story………

Sango: Kagome! Wait up!

Kagome: Hey Sango.

Sango: Did you know that this year's theme dance is on next week's Friday night?

Kagome: Ya, I did.

Sango: You did? Do you know the theme?

Kagome: Sango, have you forgotten? I'm in the dance planning committee.

Sango: So, that's why you know all this. Because the theme was put up just now.. it's too good, Waltz Masquerade.

Kagome: Ya. Many of them voted for it and we never had any classical dance. So, Waltz Masquerade it is.

Sango: So, who are you going to the dance with?

Kagome: I don't know. Probably Hojo again this year. Anyway, who are you taking?

Sango: Miroku, I guess. Why are you going with Hojo again?

Kagome: What? Do you know what'll happen if I try to ask someone else? Kouga will find out and be after me again and I'm going to lose Ayame's friendship. So, no thanks!

Sango: Caught are we?

Kagome: Seriously, how thick can boys be?

Sango: Thicker than the polar ice, I guess.

Both giggle………

We arrived at our lockers and took out our respective books for Maths.

In class, we sat next to each other in the 6th row. Miroku and Kouga sat behind us.

Miroku: Hey girls! How r u doing today?

Kagome: Great! How about the both of you?

Miroku: Wonderful! Is it not Sango?

Sango: (with a vein pooping on her forehead.) Get your hands off me you hentai! (And the rest of the reactions are too obvious)

Kagome: I guess some things never change.

Kouga: So, who are you taking to the dance, Kagome?

Kagome: Anou… with Hojo, I guess. But, he's not asked me yet.

Kouga: Kagome, will you go to the dance with me?

Kagome: I don't know Kouga. I think it'll be better if you with, maybe Ayame.

AN: Let's make this a little different. It's Hojo to the rescue!

Just then, Hojo entered the class. A little later Ayame entered with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

Kagome: I think Hojo is doing to ask me today. So, gomen.

Kouga: Do you hate me so much, Kagome? I thought you liked me.

Kagome: I don't hate you, Kouga. I-

Hojo: Kagome! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Going to the dance with me?

Kagome: I guess. (A silent message of arigatou passed.)

After class…

Hojo: Hey Kagome!

Kagome Hi yourself! By the way thanks for today morning.

Hojo: no problem.

Kagome: My life sucks. No boyfriend for 17 yrs.

Hojo: If you want it, we can go out. You know, as in a real date.

Kagome: Don't try to be nice to me, Hojo. It's OK.

I left him there…

Hojo: 'Girl can be pretty thick too, I guess. Or else it's just my bad luck'.

Kagome: 'I know Hojo likes me. But, I don't like him like that. My life is too complicated for my own good. It sucks'.

Sango: Problems?

Kagome: Ya!

Sango: What happened this time?

Kagome: Hojo asked me out, on a real date, that is. I refused though. Poor guy!

Sango: You can't do that to every guy that asks you out. You have to find someone soon and accept them.

Kagome: The sooner the better.

Kikyo: Hello! If it isn't Kagome? How's my copy doing today?

Kagome: Get lost, Kikyo and get yourself someone else to trouble. We don't have the time for you, your bitchiness and your attitude.

AN: Glaring contest begins.

Inuyasha: Hey Kik!

AN: Interrupted!

Kikyo: Sup Inu?

Inuyasha: I was wondering if you'd go with me to the dance.

Kikyo: Of course! I'd love to.

After they left…

Sango: Poor guy! I think his heart will break if he finds out about her and Naraku.

Kagome: Ya. I think you're right. I don't know what he sees in her.

Sango: Me neither.

Kagome: Let's go.

Sango Ya.

My life is complicated, but it still had some simplicity and peace. But, on the day of the dance, everything changed.

Okaa-san: Kagome, honey! Hurry up, it's getting late.

Kagome: it's OK okaa-san. I'm almost done. Besides, I'm meeting Hojo at the dance directly.

Okaa-san: Oh! So I'm dropping you?

Kagome: Hai! Let's go.

I wore a white which slowly darkened to a pleasant shade of blue and came up to my knees. It had silver and pale blue bead work. Its sleeves were half hands in a sort of bell shape, translucent and buttoned on the upper side.

We reached the dance by (:00 pm and I went in and waited at one of the tables close to the entrance for Hojo.

I wore my mask. I made it specially to go with this dress. The mask was covered in silver glitter with blue intricate designs. It covered my eyes and one side of my face, sort of like a 3/4th mask. It was tied to my head with an elastic band which was hidden underneath my hair.

With Mrs. Higurashi

Ring

Ring

Ring

Hojo: mushi mushi! Is it Mrs. Higurashi?

Mrs. Higurashi: Hai! Who is it?

Hojo: I'm Hojo ma'am.

Mrs. Higurashi: How's the dance? Have you found her yet?

Hojo: Gomen. I called to tell that I won't be able to attend the dance because my grandfather passed away this evening.

Mrs. Higurashi: I'm sorry to hear that, dear. But, Kagome is already at the dance. But, it's alright. I'm sure she's enjoying herself there. I'll inform her anyway. Don't worry yourself over it.

Hojo: Arigatou, Mrs. Higurashi.

With Inuyasha

I saw Kikyo sitting at the table wearing a white dress. She was stunning. I guess she's waiting for me. She's talking to someone on the phone.

Inuyasha: hey Kik!

Kagome: …… (too startled to speak)

Inuyasha: You're looking really gorgeous. I'm sorry I'm late though.

Kagome: …… (flustered)

Inuyasha: why aren't you speaking, Kikyo? Oh! Gomen. You have a sore throat, don't you? It's OK, you don't have to speak.

Kagome: But- (finally finding her voice)

Inuyasha: Iie, it's OK. You don't have to speak at all. Come on let's dance. I know you're not a good dancer, but just move with me, alright?

On the dance floor

With Kagome

I was practically dragged onto the dance floor by Inuyasha who thought I was Kikyo and he isn't even allowing me to speak because Kikyo said she had a sore throat.

As I already told you, Inuyasha is an amazing dancer. I'm a pretty good dancer too. Together we almost floated on the dance floor. Our flow was perfect, our moves to the beat, it was beautiful.

He always looked directly at me through the slits of his mask. Never till now had I seen how handsome he was. I couldn't look him in the eye, his molten gold eyes.

I had to constantly remind myself that he was Kikyo's boyfriend and even if she didn't feel anything for him, he cared for her. I forced myself to stay as away from him as possible. Forced because he was Kikyo's boyfriend and forcefully because he was holding me tightly.

Inuyasha: Relax baby. You're dancing better than ever. Just stay in my arms and glide with me. Trust me you're great.

If I could only relax! This was the best night ever. I just couldn't stop blushing. Good thing I was wearing a mask.

Just then, I saw something. I stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha: Daijoubu desu ka? Do you want to have a seat? Come on. I think you're tired.

We had a seat by the dance floor. What I saw was too much! I saw Naraku and Kikyo dancing. She had lied to Inuyasha to go with that baka. She just doesn't deserve Inuyasha. I wanted to tell him, but it would break his heart.

Should I tell him or not?

Inuyasha: Here, I got some punch for us. I know you have a sour throat and all but there's absolutely nothing here.

Kagome: Inuyasha-san!

Inuyasha: nani? Inuyasha-san? When did you become so formal with me Kikyo-

Kagome: Stop it, Inuyasha-san. I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome. I was about to leave since my date couldn't come due to a few problems, but you just dragged to dance. I don't give a damn about that. But, I think this is wrong. I should leave. But, before I go, I…… I want to tell you that Kikyo-

Inuyasha: What about her? (A cold voice and a scowl)

Kagome: Kikyo lied to you. She's here at the dance with Naraku. I just saw them dancing.

Inuyasha: I see you must be jealous of her.

Kagome: Of what may I ask? Being the biggest bitch? I think not! Everyone knows that Naraku and Kikyo are together. But, you don't have to believe me. You can see them dancing right there. You can believe your own two eyes and nothing else.

And true to her word, there they were, grinding into each other while dancing. It was disgusting. Inuyasha was shocked.

Inuyasha: I- I can't believe it. How could she do this to me?

Kagome: Inuyasha-san, please don't worry. She doesn't deserve someone like you. You deserve much more. I didn't want to tell you. But, I thought that it was better to say it now than later.

Inuyasha: Kagome-san, it's Ok. I should have realized it earlier. It's just over. Arigatou, for the dance and you really are stunning.

Kagome: Inuyasha-san, are you going to be alright?

Inuyasha: Ya, Don't worry. I'm going home. Should I drop you?

Kagome: No, I live nearby. I think I'll be able to walk home after some time.

Inuyasha: Sayonara and take care, Kagome.

I smiled at that.

Kagome: You too, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went out. I left after a short while. I was too upset by the events of the evening to even enjoy a song. I found Miroku and Sango in the crowd. Kouga and Ayame were also there. Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting at a table, talking, as much of a one way conversation as possible. I talked to them for sometime and then left.

I was walking down the road towards the shrine. I heard the sound of shattering glass from the alleyway. I know I shouldn't, but was curious. I went to see what it was.

As I was walking, I heard someone speak.

: Why……? Why……? Why did you cheat on me, Kikyo?

I was shocked. I was Inuyasha. He was very drunk and was in such a place.

Kagome: Inu-yasha?

Inuyasha: Who-hic-is it?

Kagome came forward so that he could see her.

Inuyasha: Kikyo? Why did you do this? Tell me.

Kagome: Iie Inuyasha. It's Kagome not Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kagome?

He staggered up from his sitting position.

Inuyasha: Is that really you?

Kagome: Hai!

He came closer to me, so as to see me carefully. He tripped on his own feet and stumbled towards me. Taking the support of the wall, he gained balance.

Inuyasha: Why did she do this to me? (with visible anger)

Kagome: Inuyasha, calm down.

Inuyasha: Iie, I want an answer.

Kagome: Inuyasha, please.

Inuyasha: Take off your mask.

He tore off his own mask. His eyes bled red and his pupil were dark.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you're scaring me.

Inuyasha: -now!

I hurriedly removed my mask. Fear was evident in my eyes.

There was a change in his expression, an inexplicable change. He came forward. His claws had grown longer and so had his fangs.

There was something I his eyes that scared me. He growled.

I began stepping back.

Inuyasha: Come.

Something told me I better do this and I really didn't want to take chances. I came a little closer.

He gave me his hand. I was shaking but I took it slowly. He pulled me forward suddenly slid an arm around my waist and jumped up. It was then I noticed his ears, they were dog ears. If wasn't so scared, I might have been amazed or I would have rubbed his ears. But at that moment, I valued my life more than anything.

He landed on the roof top and left me. I lost my balance and fell down.

Inuyasha: Stand up.

He gave me his hand again. I took it and he pulled me up.

Inuyasha: Now answer.

Kagome: I-I think she was a fo-ol and a whore. She didn't know what she had. Now, she lost it.

Inuyasha: Are you a fool?

Kagome: (gulp) I- Iie.

Inuyasha: Good.

Kagome: Can I go now?

Inuyasha: Iie. I'll take you home…… after a while. Stay.

My heart was beating twice its speed.

Inuyasha: Scared?

Kagome: I-

Inuyasha: Don't be. Trust me.

Kagome: Al-Alright.

Inuyasha: Dance with me.

Kagome: Now?

Inuyasha: Hai.

Kagome; but, there isn't any music.

He pulled out a walkman roughly and switched it on.

Inuyasha: Now there is. Dance.

His eyes were still blood red and his claws still sharp. But there we were, dancing to a song under the moonlight. It was an old song. I had never heard it before. But, it was sweet.

We were moving to the tune like the first time. But, he held me such that my head was on his chest and his chin on my head. His hand was on my waist and my hand on his shoulder, in a perfect dance position.

Inuyasha: Kagome, you're very beautiful.

Kagome: Nani?

Inuyasha: (growl) My ears are sensitive. Don't shout.

Kagome: Gomen.

Inuyasha: It's alright, koi.

Kagome: Koi? Now just wait a minute there, you can't just-

Inuyasha: Iie, I can.

He kissed me full on. My hands left his shoulders and began going behind his neck involuntarily into his long silky hair. My legs could no longer bear my weight as he sent shivers down my spine. I felt as if I was being consumed by him completely.

Inuyasha: Kagome…… Don't leave me alone like her. I've been alone for too long already. Just promise me you'll stay with me forever. Aishiteru, Kagome with all my heart.

I had no words. For the first time in my life being here with me felt very right. I felt complete. But no words seemed to spill out. I had to show him how I felt. I hugged him harder and buried my face in his neck to show that I cared for him too.

Inuyasha: Where do you live, Kagome?

Kagome: The Higurashi shrine. You see that hill over there, on top of it.

Inuyasha: then, that's where were going.

He jumped again and landed on another rooftop.

Kagome: Arigatou Inuyasha. Where will you go now?

Inuyasha: Home.

Kagome: Be safe, OK. Don't do anything stupid and stay out of trouble. Sayonara Inuyasha. Oyasumi.

Inuyasha: Oyasumi, koishii.

I entered the house. After cleaning myself, I went straight to bed.

AN: I know there is a lot of things that doesn't match up to Inuyasha's current state. But I would like to say that he's not angry and not completely out of control. He's just totally upset and Kagome's presence itself is enough to calm him down. And it seems too good.

On Monday morning

Okaa-san: Hurry up Kagome. You're late.

Kagome: Coming Okaa-san.

I stuffed the breakfast in my mouth and hurried off to school.

At school,

Kagome: Ohayo Sango.

Sango: Ohayo. How are you feeling today? The last time I saw you at the dance, you were pretty upset.

Kagome: Iie. I'm feeling much better today. Arigatou for asking.

Sango: it's aright. I was just worried about you.

Ayame: Konnichi-wa, minna! Did you her?

Sango: Nanda?

Ayame: Kouga told me that Inuyasha dumped Kikyo because he caught her at the dance with Naraku.

Both: really?

Ayame: I hear that she's really angry about that.

Sango: Serves her right, though.

Kagome: Ya.

Sango: Does he have a new girlfriend?

Ayame: Iie. None that I know if anyway.

Kagome: no one?

Ayame shook her head. After talking a little more, we went to PE class.

Today we had combined archery class with Kikyo's class.

In such classes, it usually is a competition b/w me and Kikyo, the best archers of our classes. The boys were in the Karate club and there it would be a match b/w Inuyasha and Kouga.

Today, Kikyo skipped the PE class. So, most of the girls went to watch the fight b/w Inuyasha and Kouga.

By the time we went to the stands, they had just begun. They wee bowing to each other. Each one took their stances. They began fighting; they were kicking and hitting each other at the same time. They were evenly matched.

Both their speed and accuracy were admirable.

At one moment, Kouga managed to land a hit on Inuyasha and he fell on his back. Before Kouga could hit him again, Inuyasha moved out of the way.

Again, both of them returned to their stances and began circling each other. Inuyasha's ears were back to human ears. He made the first move. He tried to square punch Kouga on the jaw. But, Kouga ducked to the side. Inuyasha expected this and forcefully pressed his elbow down on Kouga's back and he went pounding down as he lost the oh so important balance. But Kouga pulled Inuyasha along with him. Both recovered quickly.

The gong was hit and the fight was declared a draw.

Kouga: Nice fighting mutt.

Inuyasha: you too, wolf turd.

We all went towards Kouga and asked him if he was alright. He was.

But, Inuyasha sat there looking at us. I remembered what he told me the other night.

Kagome: Hey Kouga, why don't you invite Inuyasha over here? He seems to be left alone.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and understood what I meant. He called Inuyasha over.

Kouga: Hey Inu! Come and join us.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Kouga: Stop being such a puppy and get your butt over here.

Inuyasha: Grrr!

I couldn't control my laughter and everyone turned to me.

Kagome: You two are such kiddos. I'm sure my brother is more mature than the two of you

Both of them gave a boyish grin.

Everyone had to laugh at that.

Inuyasha fit in our group pretty well. He kept glancing at me from time to time though. The same person seems to be so different in various situations. The rest of the day was pretty peaceful.

By the end of the day, I could say it was pretty good. Anther really thankful thing happened. Kouga and Ayame are finally going out together. Phew! That ends one story.

I was walking home when I saw Inuyasha a little behind me. I called him and he caught up to me.

Kagome: Hey!

Inuyasha: Hey!

Both of us were blushing, but too busy blushing to notice each other blushing.

Kagome: So, sup?

Inuyasha: Nothing, I just wanted to thank you.

Kagome: For what?

Inuyasha: You know, at the dance and today at school.

Kagome: You're saying that as if I lifted Mt. Olympus.

Inuyasha: To me it was more than that.

Kagome: Arigatou.

Inuyasha: So, where do you live, Kagome?

Kagome: Nani?

Inuyasha: Wow! No need to get that serious.

Kagome: Don't you remember?

Inuyasha: Remember what?

Kagome: It's nothing, don't worry. I live at Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha: You live in a shrine? Shall I walk you home?

Kagome: Ya, sure………Inuyasha, when does a youkai's eye turn blood red?

Inuyasha: why did you see something like that? It's normally a secret and very dangerous.

Kagome: When does it happen?

Inuyasha: when a youkai loses control, you know extreme anger, depression or lust. Sometimes a youkai can voluntarily lose control too. But, it's too dangerous because at that time the youkai can't recognize people and even if the youkai does, it will normally be the person who caused them to lose control because their mind will be completely focused on one person. So, the youkai can even harm the person or anyone near it, stopping it directly or indirectly. They would lose the power of reasoning and act on pure instinct, in other words are just like an animal.

Kagome: hmm…… do you think the youkai can be brought to normal?

Inuyasha: Ya, if the youkai dies or is knocked unconscious or is completely calmed down. It's very difficult to do any of these because as I said before, it's a pure animalistic behaviour.

Kagome: How do you think one can do any of that?

Inuyasha: Why are you asking me all these questions, Kagome?

Kagome: Anou……

Inuyasha: if you're trying to stop a youkai, I suggest you stay away from someone who is that dangerous.

Kagome: Just tell me, please.

Inuyasha: It can't be told. The condition in which the youkai is determines all this.

Kagome: How do you control yourself?

Inuyasha: Nani! Why do you ask that?

Kagome; Anou… it gives me an idea on how to understand what a youkai needs to be calmed.

Inuyasha: Well, when I go into a blood lust, I- I won't remember anything at all. It will be like a totally different person controlling my body but in a way still a part of me. So, I don't know. To prevent it though I have a sword called Tetsussaiga which seals my demon blood. You know, I haven't told anyone about any of this. I wonder why I'm telling you all this.

Kagome: Maybe it's because you feel you can trust me.

Inuyasha: Maybe.

Kagome: Come on. Let's go up.

Inuyasha: Wow! How many steps are there?

Kagome: Exactly 625 steps. Let's go.

Inuyasha: Ya.

At the top

Kagome: Phew!

Inuyasha: You climb that everyday?

Kagome: I guess.

Inuyasha: You're pretty strong for someone who seems so frail.

Kagome: (blushing) arigatou.

Inuyasha: Sayonara.

Kagome: Sayonara.

Inuyasha went down the stairs. I stood there watching him go. He suddenly looked back. I'm sure he saw me. Why he couldn't remember what happened because except for the eyes and few other characteristics, he didn't behave s he described it. It's just not fair.

With Inuyasha

I feel very happy today. Actually I shouldn't be happy. But, I seemed to not care about Kikyo at all. The other day I was so upset, but the next day I seemed to have forgotten all about Kikyo until she came and troubled me in the morning and I just sent her away.

Flashback (time to go back I time)

Kikyo: hey Inu! Ohayo.

Inuyasha: Gomen Kikyo. I got to go now/ I'm busy.

Kikyo: Oh, come on. Please stay. You can't be too busy for me (latched on to his arm).

Inuyasha: Kikyo let me go.

Kikyo: But Inu-

Inuyasha: Fine let me put it this, you whore. You lied to me, you two timed me and now you are heartlessly acting as if everything was alright. So, I'm through with you.

Kikyo: Who said such a thing? I would never.

Inuyasha: Stop. Don't act anymore. I saw you dancing with Naraku. What happened to your sickness? Disappeared overnight? I should have realized earlier that you were nothing but a slut. Sayonara forever. Don't ever do the work of showing your face to me and bother me again.

End flashback

And the whole day I kept stealing glances towards Kagome, as if expecting her to come to me. Even now, few minutes back, I couldn't stop myself from looking back. But, surprisingly, she was there, staring down at me. I turned back immediately unable to hide my blush I was afraid she might see it even from there.

I pulled out my walkman and put on my earphones, listening to the song my mother used to sing to me. I had it specially made. I always kept it with me. It was the only tangible memory of her.

As I listened to the music, I don't know why, but, I saw myself dancing with Kagome on a roof top under the moonlight. I had been closing my eyes but I could feel it. I could feel her moving along with me, her head resting on my chest and under my chin. I could only hear the music and feel her on me. But I knew everything. I had been sitting on a park bench. Suddenly, a loud "Hey!" interrupted me. It was Kouga.

Inuyasha: Whaddya want wolf breath?

Kouga: Now, that's a question I got to ask you, sup?

Inuyasha: I was just listening to a song?

Kouga: with that much concentration?

Inuyasha: It's a song the my mother used to sing to me.

Kouga: Momma's little pup, eh?

Inuyasha: not really.

Kouga: Then, I think you're in love.

Inuyasha: (cough) Nani? In love? Are you kidding?

Kouga: Iie. You definitely show signs of it. I can tell by your face that you were definitely thinking about a girl.

Inuyasha: Was not! I was just listening to the song.

Kouga: right……and I'm just a ningen. You must be in denial now. Good luck. I hope your love is successful. Sayonara.

(AN: where the hell do these love advisors pop out of anyway? And here in the form of Kouga? Now that's just impossible.)

Kouga: OK, so I've done you're dare of advising Inuyasha about love without getting a hit. So pay up, Miroku.

Miroku: OK, OK… he must really be in love to hit you.

(AN: Just what I thought. Miroku maybe, but never Kouga. Another person who can never fill that role is Sesshoumaru. I mean just imagine it, it's too weird. It's as impossible as a dog with rabbit ears which speaks Arabic)

Inuyasha: Grrr! The baka ookami just messed up my head. What's gotten into him? I'm not in love with anyone and definitely not with Kagome.

I'm not in love with her.

I'm not in love with her.

I'M NOT in love with HER.

I'm definitely not in love……with her.

Not in love with her……

No……in love with her.

Kagome…………………

Aaarrrrgh!

End

At school the next day,

Sango: Hey Kagome!

Kagome: Konnichi-wa!

Sango: I wanted to ask you something.

Kagome: Nanda?

Sango: is there something you're hidng from me?

Kagome: Nani? I- I-

Sango: Spill it!

Kagome: OK! (sigh)

Sango: So, what is it?

Kagome: Anou… I was kissed by someone.

Sango: Nani? That's such a big news and you don't bother telling your best friend?

Kagome: He confessed his whole hearted love for me.

Sango: He did? How long have you been hiding this from me?

Kagome: I told him that I loved him too.

Sango: Kagome, what are you? You're telling all this as if you are counting sheep!

Kagome: I think that would make me happier now.

Sango: Kagome! Are you alright? When did all this happen?

Kagome: Friday night, under the moonlight on the roof top.

Sango: Something is really wrong with you.

Kagome: You think so? Cause after all that if he doesn't remember any of it. It's useless to be excited or happy.

Sango: Who is this he who forgot?

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Sango: You've got to be kidding me. He did all that and forgot everything?

Kagome: Sort of. It's not his fault either. It's all because of Kikyo.

Sango: Kikyo made him forget?

Kagome: Iie, she made him or let's say was the reason behind him kissing me.

Sango: He thought you were her and then kissed you?

Kagome: Iie. He did recognize me.

Sango: Then, what the hell happened? Why did he forget? And why are you acting like thins?

Kagome: I'm not sure of what is happening myself.

Sango: Kagome, if you have any problems, you can tell me. I am your best friend.

Kagome: Oh Sango, it's not fair! For once my life seemed to be complete, once it was the way it should have been and- and he had to for get it. It's not fair. It's just not fair!!

Inuyasha: What's not fair, girls?

Sango glared at him dangerously.

Inuyasha: I just came now. I didn't listen to anything, really. Anyway, why is Kagome crying? Daijoubu desuka?

Sango: You-

Kagome: Sango please- just leave it.

Inuyasha: Hey! What happened? Can I help in any way?

Sango: That's up to you.

Kagome and Sango left a confused Inuyasha behind.

Sango: You poor girl, I didn't know what you were going through. Gomen. I shouldn't have asked you anything.

Kagome: It's alright. It's nobody's fault, not even his.

Sango: What happened exactly?

Kagome retold the story and why ha couldn't remember.

Kagome: He himself told that it was almost as if another person was controlling him.

Sango: So, he's never going to remember you?

Kagome: Iie. I don't think so, ever. I just don't know what to do.

Sango: I can't even say everything will be alright………and be truthful about it.

With Inuyasha

I was left alone. I had come there to ask Kagome out and tell her about my feelings. But, she was crying and I didn't get a chance.

End

After school

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome. Wait up!

Kagome: What is it, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Well, I need some help with science, onegai. I'll do anything to beat Kouga.

Kagome: So, what will you do?

Inuyasha: For you, anything. Just help me race him.

Kagome: Fine. Where shall we go?

Inuyasha: you choose.

Kagome: How about your place?

Inuyasha: Sure.

At Inuyasha's House

Kagome: you live in this place? It's humongous, magnificent. (AN: Can't expect Sesshy's house anything less, can we??)

Inuyasha: Arigatou. Let's go to my room. We'll study there.

Inuyasha's room

Kagome: Wow! Your room is soooo neat. Mine is way messy compared to yours.

Inuyasha: That's because I don't clean it, the maids do.

Kagome: Riiight! I should have known.

Inuyasha: Anyway, let's start studying, then.

Kagome: ya.

Kagome: So, when a piece of zinc is put in dilute hydrochloric acid, what will happen?

Inuyasha: Hydrogen gas will be liberated?

Kagome: Correct. Now, when sodium sulphite reacts with dilute sulphuric acid, what is liberated?

Inuyasha: Sulphur di oxide?

Kagome: Wonderful! Try not to for get the gas part though. Sometimes they're specific about that.

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Now, what is hydrolysis?

Inuyasha: Reaction of water with……………-crap!

Kagome: it's alright. Hydrolysis is the reaction of water with a salt to give an acid and a base.

Inuyasha: Isn't that the opposite of neutralization?

Kagome: You're catching up fast. How come you got so less marks before?

Inuyasha: Well, I never had a teacher as good as you.

Kagome: Don't you think you're cheating by taking my help?

Inuyasha: Now way!!! Kouga has got Ayame to help him.

Kagome: well then I guess it's OK.

Inuyasha: why- why were you crying earlier today?

Kagome: That- that is- don't worry about it. You would understand it anyway. It's……… a girl's problem, ya, that's what it is.

Inuyasha: OK, I don't want to know those. But, man, that Sango was looking at me as I was a devil or something. Anyway, I'll get us something to eat. Let's take a break.

Kagome: Alright. I'll be looking around.

I began looking around as Inuyasha went to get us something to have. I was looking at the various portraits on the wall in the hall way. There were many pictures of Inuyasha wearing a completely red kimono and had dog ears. Again I was taken back to the incident that happened a few days ago. There were pictures of him and Kouga where he was dressed in fur and had a tail. I believed this was centuries ago, after all youkai could live for a very long time. I wondered how old they really were. But, I can't believe it! They have been fighting all those years?? Unbelievable!

There was a large portrait of Sesshoumaru in a white kimono with only little hexagonal designs on his clothes. He also wore a really fluffy thingy on his right shoulder. He had elfin ears and royal markings and 2 swords; he was taiyoukai. I wonder why he is still in school. There were a lot of other portraits many on whom I didn't recognize.

I went back to Inuyasha's room. He hadn't come back yet. So, I waited. I saw a door in his room. Wondering what it was, I opened it. It was dark and there was no light switch. There was a dusty staircase. I went down. At the bottom, I saw another door. I was pulled by some force, I opened it. inside the lone room was nothing but a rock with a sword embedded in it. there was a lot of magic in the room and I could feel it washing over me.

I reached forward to touch the sword. I heard someone behind me asking me to stop. I had pulled out the sword by then.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Don't touch the sword. It has a barrier around it……….

Nani? You pulled the sword out?

There was a surge of power and from the heart of the sword, a pink orb entered Kagome and then she fainted.

Inuyasha caught her. He brought her back up. In Inuyasha's room, Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru: What happened?

Inuyasha showed him the sword. Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room angrily. Inuyasha laid her on the bed. Slowly, she gained consciousness.

Kagome: What happened?

Inuyasha: Daijoubu ka? Are you hurt, Kagome?

Kagome: Iie. I'm alright.

Inuyasha: Don't ever do that. You could have seriously got hurt you know? (Hugged her)

Kagome: Gomen.

Inuyasha: Iie. It's alright. I was worried about you. Kagome, Are you a miko?

Kagome: Huh? I live in a shrine……do I guess you can call me that.

Inuyasha: Iie. I mean, a real miko with magic.

Kagome: Iie. I don't have any magic abilities.

Inuyasha: I think you do.

Kagome: (chuckle.) You think so? Why?

Inuyasha: Cause you absorbed the Shikon no Tama and pulled out the Tetsussaiga.

Kagome: I did?

Inuyasha: Hai. Do you know the purpose of the Tetsussaiga?

Kagome: Hai. It seals your youkai blood.

Inuyasha: Iie. That's only a small part. It's real purpose is to protect.

Kagome: Protect?

Inuyasha: Hai. For me to protect everyone I care about and the one I love.

Kagome: So, what does that mean?

Inuyasha: It means we're made for each other; that I will protect you as long as I live (burying his head in her hair).

Kagome suddenly moved away from him.

Kagome: I think I want to go home. I've had enough of this. Don't confuse me any longer.

Inuyasha: Kagome? What do you mean?

Kagome: Gomen Inuyasha. I have to go home.

Inuyasha: Don't leave me, Kagome. I've-

Kagome: been alone for too long already? Is that it?

Inuyasha: How did you know what I was about to say?

Kagome: Because, Inuyasha, you have said that already. That you love me with all your heart and that I should promise to stay with you forever. But you don't remember, do you? So forget this ever happened just like the last time and leave me alone!

Inuyasha: I did? When? I-

Kagome: you will never remember. So, don't play with my feelings. Good bye.

Inuyasha: Kagome, stop. I really do love you. Not because you pulled out the sword or anything else. Please, listen to me, Kagome.

Kagome: Please Inuyasha, no more games.

Inuyasha: But, I'm not playing any.

But Kagome ran out of the room by then. Inuyasha just stood there unable to do anything, he suddenly dashed out of the room with his demonic speed, his features now showing. He caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs.

Inuyasha: Kagome, listen to me. I love you too much.

Kagome: How can I believe that this won't change again?

Inuyasha: How can I show you what I feel? This not a false feeling to change. I truly want you to be with me till the end of time. Just give me a chance.

He kissed her gently unlike when he had let his youkai out, asking her to accept him and promising to care. She suddenly deepened it and began crying.

Kagome: I do love, Inuyasha, more that you can imagine. But, I was afraid. I never felt anything so strong; I felt it as if it might be untrue. When you forgot, I was left hopeless.

Inuyasha: Onegai, stop crying. Don't ever be afraid. Trust me and it will always guide you because you know that I'll always protect you. Aishiteru, Kagome.

Kagome: Aishiteru Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: So, shall we go the shrine………hanyou style?

Kagome: (giving a teary but happy smile.) Hai. Let's go.

In air (jumping- you know)

Kagome: Inuyasha, can I rub you ears?

Inuyasha: What? No way!

Kagome: Onegai……………………?

Inuyasha: no way!

Kagome: Pretty please. Just once (puppy dog eyes).

In just a few minutes gap

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on a roof top with Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's ears and he, purring in content, head on her lap.

Kagome: You're so cute!

Inuyasha: Keh! Don't get used to this. I'd like to keep my ears intact, a little to the left.

Kagome: You're such a kiddo! How old are you anyway?

Inuyasha: 676 years.

Kagome: That old?

Inuyasha: Ya. But, only 18 years in age actually.

Kagome: Come on, old man. Let's get going.

Inuyasha: Keh! I'm not that old! Besides, even you'll start sging slowly, now that you've absorbed the Shikon no tama.

Kagome: Really?

Inuyasha: (Smirking) you think I'm gonna let you go that fast?

Kagome: Stop talking and move.

Inuyasha: OK! I'm going.

At the shrine

Kagome: Sayonara Inuyasha. All the best for tomorrow.

Inuyasha: Ya. Sayonara to you too.

Owari

AN: Did you like the story?? I thought Inuyasha should be a gentleman once in a while and maybe a little bright. I'm writing the sequel, already in progress but in a book.

Review onegai………

Bye for now


End file.
